


Prompt | Sam and Dean Fight For Bottom

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hello lovely :] I see that prompts are open! Would you be willing to write Wincest with both of the boys desperate for each other's cocks? Like basically fighting to bottom. With size!kink and/or riding if you could? =D Up to you who "wins"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Sam and Dean Fight For Bottom

Dean touched his forehead to Sam’s, eyes closing and breathing heavy as Sam’s hand easily wrapped around the two of them, jerking them off together.

“Mmm, Dean…” Sam moaned, his hand moving fast over the both of them, “can’t wait to ride you… Can’t wait to have that big cock inside me…”

Dean’s eyes opened, looking at Sam.

“W-what?”

“Gonna ride you so good, baby. Gonna push you down and slide right onto your dick… Feel you filling me up…”

“Sammy…” Dean groaned, Sam’s hand squeezing tight around them, “I… I thought it was my turn to bottom tonight.”

Sam stopped, his hand still tight around them but no longer moving and Dean whined, the tip of Sam’s forefinger resting right under the head, just teasing that bundle of nerves.

“No, I remember,” Sam said, “I topped last time. In the kitchen.” Sam pulled his hand away to push Dean onto his back, climbing over him and ducking down to touch his lips to his brother’s. “It’s my turn,” he whispered.

Dean frowned as Sam got into position, but when Sam’s hand reached back to reach for Dean’s cock, he rolled them, pressing Sam into the mattress. He climbed up, pressing his hand into Sam’s shoulders and pressing his ass against Sam’s warm cock.

“No,” Dean said, arguing his case, “because in the morning– before the kitchen thing– I topped, remember? After you told me about your dream…?” Dean waggled his eyebrows down at his brother and Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean just continued, “The kitchen was just a heat of the moment thing. It doesn’t count.”

“How does it not count?” Sam exclaimed, grabbing at Dean’s hips, probably to get Dean off of him but Dean just pushed back harder against Sam’s dick.

“Because,” Dean said, watching his brother’s face as the head of Sam’s cock caught on his slick, open hole, “it wasn’t part of our terms. C'mon, Sammy, were you really thinking about who topped and who bottomed in that situation?” Dean moaned softly, hips still moving slowly, “I don’t think either of us even really cared… As long as we both got off as quickly as possible…”

Sam groaned beneath Dean, hips pushing up against Dean’s ass and Dean smirked triumphantly.

“Besides,” Dean said, leaning in to whisper against Sam’s lips, “I’ve been waiting for this all day… Been wanting that big cock of yours to push inside me, open me up… Wanna feel it slide in so deep…” Dean whimpered and Sam panted against Dean’s face, making quick, frantic movements to reach down for his own dick, pressing it to Dean’s hole.

Dean smiled and slid back onto it in one smooth motion, sitting upright in Sam’s lap so Sam’s cock could slip all the way inside.

“Fuck,” Sam panted, looking up at Dean and Dean groaned, smiling down at Sam, but he rolled his hips, moaning as he kepts his eyes locked with Sam’s. “Such a jerk,” Sam panted, pushing his hips up as Dean’s hips moved down, “always have to get your way.”

“Don’t– Mmm– Don’t hear you complaining,” Dean breathed and Sam growled.

“Well, since you ‘won’,” Sam continued, hands grabbing Dean’s hips tight, “guess I’ll give you what you wanted.” Dean only had a moment for Sam’s words to register before Sam was moving his hips hard, slamming Dean down onto his cock and fucking him good.

“Oh…! Oh, god! Oh! Sam! _Sam!_ ” Dean’s eyes rolled back, back arching as Sam hit that sweet spot every time, filling him up just right.

Sam gave a breathless laugh, his bottom lip catching in between his teeth. Dean didn’t even have time to warn Sam he was going to come before his orgasm was wrenched from him, spilling all over Sam’s chest. Dean faintly heard Sam groan beneath him before he felt Sam’s come spiling into him, hot and wet and the leaking back out of him onto Sam’s cock.

Dean rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips over Sam’s and stroking his cock gently while Sam’s hips twitched up into Dean’s, each spasm shooting more come inside him. But when they both finished, Sam rolled them onto their sides, both of them breathing heavy and Sam’s cock still buried in Dean’s ass.

“Next time,” Sam panted, “it's _my_ turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love that anon let me choose who wins when everyone and their dog knew i would make it bottom!dean haha also i didnt proofread this so sorry about any mistakes!


End file.
